


De regalos y soledad

by battyMadison



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is like "is this emotional pain", Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will sabe que un regalo tan personal para su psiquiatra es un poco inapropiado, pero quiere darle algo a la persona que lo mira como si fuese importante. A la persona con la que le gusta pasar el tiempo, conversar y simplemente existir. Y bien, si ese obsequio es un tallado hecho por él, ¿mejor no?Pero claro, tras alucinaciones y el conocimiento de la verdad, el barco de madera es otra más de las piezas abandonadas en su casa. Hasta que Hannibal lo descubre en una de sus visitas, días después de mandarlo definitivamente a la cárcel. Es que la soledad duele, más cuando nunca se ha presentado.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	De regalos y soledad

A veces Will Graham se pregunta si es que otra persona le hubiese prestado tanto interés le produciría las mismas sensaciones que la fascinación que sí le genera Hannibal Lecter. Cree que no, que solo el doctor con su impecable fachada, sus ojos intensos y su sutileza para explorar su mente, le provocan sentirse tan completamente cautivado. Con la lengua apretada y una necesidad de su compañía.

Es un error y lo sabe, una vida manteniendo a todos a raya, arrancando de quiénes lo buscan, ya sea para cogérselo o estudiar su cerebro, para que finalmente un pretencioso psiquiatra lo tenga atrapado en su cabeza. Si Jack supiera la cantidad de pensamientos que tiene hacia el doctor ya habría intervenido con una atroz charla profesional, seguramente involucrando gritos.

Es un idiota.

En especial ahora, con sus dedos adoloridos después de dedicarse a tallar por tanto tiempo, al menos una hora. Es un pasatiempo infantil que le enseñó su padre, una entretención fácil de acceder y barata que lo ha acompañado toda su vida, solo superada por su amor por la pesca, reparar cosas y sus perros.

Pero un deseo por retribuirle al doctor Lecter su presencia, su entendimiento, le generó volver a sentir astillas en las yemas de sus dedos, a atender el polvo que debe limpiar de sus manos.

Cuando se cansa, sopla un poco la madera y con su índice toca la suave superficie de las velas del barco que está haciendo. Quiere regalárselo uno de estos días, quizás ir a dejárselo cuando vaya a cenar.

Se imagina el rostro del doctor, quizás un poco impresionado, mirándolo con una peculiar sonrisa que humaniza la imagen de perfección que le muestra al mundo. Una sonrisa que le gusta pensar que solo la recibe él, quien ha derribado algunos muros de Hannibal, entrando al laberinto que es su personalidad.

Días después, cuando sus dolores de cabeza y alucinaciones empeoran, deja el tallado, no queriendo arruinar su regalo por la estupidez de su cuerpo. Eso sí, aprovecha los minutos en paz para continuar, dedicado a su trabajo, esforzándose en que se vea tan perfecto como quiere que sea, a darle la dignidad que necesita para que tal vez Hannibal quiera ponerlo en un lugar visible de su casa.

Luego de Gideon, de esa exquisita sopa de pollo que le llevó Hannibal al hospital, se encarga de dar los últimos toques a su tallado, barnizándolo de un marrón precioso, similar a los ojos del doctor (espera no tener que confesar tal sentimentalismo al momento de obsequiárselo). Pero cuando acerca la brocha con el líquido a la superficie trasera del pequeño navío, se detiene.

Toma una de las cuchillas más finas y con manos temblorosas empieza a eliminar más madera, tallando una frase corta, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios. Sopla bien el aserrín que aún queda, repasa el contorno con la yema de su dedo y vuelve a tomar la brocha para dar la finalidad al detalle.

Se sacude las manos en sus pantalones y deja el barco en su escritorio, mirándolo bien debajo de la luz de su lámpara. No puede no sonreír un poco, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por cierto orgullo ya que el regalo ha quedado mejor de lo que creía.

Piensa en ir donde Hannibal pronto, quizás llevar una botella de vino como la última vez (pero en esta ocasión asegurándose de que no habrán invitados y de que sí estarán solos). Prefiere no imaginarse lo que pasará, solo el rostro del doctor mirándolo con esa ternura exclusiva, pero sin adentrarse a pensar en cómo podría terminar la noche. Lo último que hace antes de ir a dormir es sacudir con suavidad la pieza y con cuidado dejarla en el segundo cajón de su escritorio.

Claro que cuando ve a Hannibal tras terminar su presente, es luego de vomitar en su cocina, tembloroso y aterrado de lo que ha purgado. Cuando lo ve, sentado en las escaleras de su casa, ojos perdidos y tan asustado, se olvida de su regalo, de sus planes, y solo puede pensar en el oscuro futuro que le espera.

(Semanas después, enterado de la caprichosa naturaleza del doctor y del juego en el que participaba sin saber, por un momento piensa en su estúpido regalo, en que se quedará empolvado hasta que el FBI lo embargue en una caja. En si de alguna manera representa sus sentimientos, cómo su propio corazón ha quedado congelado en el tiempo, en su estupidez. En cómo todo se fue a la mierda de una manera tan fácil y dolorosa).

-

* * *

-

Alana trató de impedirle que viniera a la casa de Will, argumentando que debe cuidar su estrés post traumático y que no debería exponerse. Ni siquiera tuvo que fingir su enfática negación, casi molesto por la insolencia de no permitirle entrar a la propiedad.

Han sido días duros. No le mintió a Bedelia cuando habló de su amistad con Will, su deseo por acercarse, por tenerlo como compañía.

En las noches, desde que Will fue formalizado tras su escape a Minnesota, repite casi como un mantra el motivo de haberlo inculpado y encarcelado: era la única alternativa para evitar asesinarlo. Sabía que cuando lo curara (porque lo haría, era inevitable ante la posibilidad de su muerte bajo los síntomas cada vez mayores que estaba teniendo), Will reconocería la verdad de su ser, podría sumar dos más dos y saber su identidad. Solo a través de enviarlo a prisión podría salvar su vida.

Pero en las noches, con música clásica en sus oídos y vino en su paladar, solo puede cerrar los ojos y pensar en otras posibilidades. ¿Podría haberlo convencido? ¿podría haberse revelado?

Incluso, haberlo secuestrado en su casa en el acantilado, esperando por el momento en el que Will Graham retribuyera sus qué ¿sentimientos?

Trata de parar ahí, cansado y deprimido, sin entender qué pasa con él, con esta incomprensible soledad a la que nunca se ha enfrentado. No es lo mismo ser solitario que padecerla.

Es por eso que ahora está acá, en la casa de Will, casi vacía, porque el FBI ya ha ido envasando todo como evidencia, luego de descubrir los contenidos de sus anzuelos.

Respira profundo, tratando de retener el aroma que lo acompaña en sus sueños, de rastrear el fantasma de las pisadas de Will, de su cuerpo aquí, en la sala. Camina hacia el escritorio y le pasa la palma de la mano. Se sienta en la pequeña silla, mirando la casa, tan hueca sin la presencia de su dueño.

Creía que estar acá le traería cierto descanso. Visitar el hogar de Will, su intimidad una vez más. Pero el conocimiento de que se encuentra en la cárcel, solo, confundido y tan furioso, lo acosa. Peor es el pensamiento que intenta alejar y que lo taladra diciéndole que Will nunca más confiará en él; que le afirma que lo perdió.

Se levanta molesto consigo mismo, con estas sensaciones insensatas e indignas. Revisa por última vez el escritorio, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos: el primer cajón tiene aún cosas, una guincha plástica y unos tornillos con unas brocas. Y el segundo, _oh_ , el segundo contiene un pequeño barco a miniatura con una vela preciosa, todo tallado en madera.

Con meticulosidad lo levanta en su mano, sintiéndolo liviano. Observa los detalles del barniz, del cuidado en las pequeñas ondas de la superficie de la vela, en el marco de los bordes del barco. Lo alza hasta sus ojos, pensando en qué quizás Will podría haberlo comprado, no comprendiendo porque estaría guardado y no encima de su chimenea.

Y cuando lo da vuelta, hasta tenerlo boca abajo, la respiración abandona sus pulmones de una vez, su mano apretándose en el tallado.

Recuerda a Will comentándole su amor por las labores manuales, lo mucho que le gusta tener un viejo motor y ver si lo puede volver a echar andar. Rescata una memoria en su oficina, los ojos claros de Will, una sonrisa ladeada, mirando la decoración, diciéndole con voz suave que también le gusta trabajar la madera, algo que aprendió con su papá.

Los dedos le tiritan y toca con reverencia el barco, las palabras inscritas con detalle, con cariño, piensa en el tiempo que debió tomar crearlo. La intención y el esfuerzo. 

En su vida ha recibido innumerables regalos, todos con la misma rotulación o frases parecidas, pero esta es la primera vez que algo ocurre con su pecho que parece apretarse y el sentimiento de soledad que lo sostiene desde hace días, se hace presente con tal fuerza que cree que podría ser físico el dolor.

Se sienta en la silla, casi cayéndose al perder las fuerzas en sus piernas. Mira una y otra vez el barco, fijándose en cada detalle, en cada línea, mientras que con su dedo índice recorre como si fuera braille las palabras _para Hannibal_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, me nació esta pieza llena de angst y para mi pesar, sin el comfort que me gusta tanto. Estoy aprovechando de sacar todos los fics y capítulos que me nacen mientras sigo de vacaciones, mis babys!


End file.
